Businesses, such as retail stores, use a variety of types of display structures to present products and related information to customers for purchase. A display hook is one type of component that is used with a display structure to support hanging products that are being offered for sale. Exemplary display hooks include hooks for mounting to cross bars or cross wire supports, hooks for mounting to peg boards and hooks for mounting to slatted walls.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.